The blind Disgrace
by jokerr.PutASmileOnThatFace
Summary: Hitomi is the daughter of the Northern Lands, but she was born disgraced. Her eyes grayed with blindness, she was left at the tender age of five to raise herself. Sickly and small, all she has ever hoped and dreamed for, is for someone. Anyone. To love her. The cold Lord of the West is surprised when his curiosity is caught by the small, blind, ever kind Daughter to the North.
1. Death

Hatred. That was all she ever knew. Hatred. Nothing from her Mother but the horrid hatred. Nothing from her Father, her supposed to be friends. Nothing but hatred. At first, when she was just a young pup, she did not understand the scorned words, or rough touches. As she grew older, though, she began to realize why she was treated as such. She was an impurity. A blemish upon the Demon race. She was a disgrace.

A disgrace to her Fathers powerful blood, and her Mothers strong lineage. A burden on all around her. Any born with blind eyes was a burden. This was her disgrace. Her inability to see. She was born as a sickly weakened pup whose eyes were grayed with blindness. Her Mother had been distraught and begged her Father to allow her to keep her sickly pup.

Her Mother had been allowed to keep her pup, the belief being that the tiny thing would only live a few days before succumbing to its own weakness. Her Mother had cared for her till she began to realize the error of her decision. After three weeks of caring for her blinded pup, she left the tiny babe to be cared for by her very own hand maid.

She grew slowly, much slower that other pups her age. Her body was small, and her lungs poorly formed. Her hand maid stand in left her on her own at the age of five, and she raised herself from there.

When she lived past the expected age of her death, instead of realizing her strength, and loving her. She was hated even more, her presence becoming more, and more of a burden. She had grown up used to the sound of her mother's scorn filled voice, and her Father deep growls of malice.

They didn't realized that by leaving her on her own, she would develop ways to cope, ways to protect herself from attacks, and enemies. Her senses had grown stronger, taking place of her missing eyesight. Her hearing was hundreds of times better than her own Fathers. Her sense of touch so sensitive, she could feel vibrations through the ground.

The vibrations became her eye sight. She could tell when, where, and how far a being is standing from her. Their heart beat, their blood rushing through their veins… the air traveling to and from their lungs. Their muscles moving… She could make out exactly what they were doing. Even if her eyes never did work.

Now she sat, her back to a wall, a table in front of her. Her tea, and plain rice sitting before her. She had to teach herself how to make food, and this was all she could make, tea, and white rice. Her ears tuning out the hateful words, and her body sensing the location of everybody near her. She pulled back her sleeve, as she reached out with her chop sticks.

"Well, well, well! How's it going no sight!?" A deep, loud voice called as a body move to hover over her out of the way spot.

"Hello Akio. I must remind you that my name is Hitomi." She called gently, bringing her food to her mouth, and chewing gently.

Akio was a large Inu demon that enjoyed bellowing everything, just because he knew it hurt her ears. Even so, he was one of the few people who spoke to her without malice in there tone, just a simple teasing lit.

The large male chuckled, and took his place across from her at the small table. "Funny how your mother named you after a part of the eye." She stated taking up her cup and taking a sip.

"Yes. Very funny. Please do not drink my tea. It takes a very long time to make it, because the maids keep moving my tea sets." She sighed gently.

He set her cup back in exact spot that he got it from. "You know, No Sight, I don't really think you're blind." Akio sated tucking his hands inside of his sleeves.

She set down her chop sticks, and arched a brow as she took up her tea cup. "And why do you say that? You can see very well. From what I am told, my eyes are gray with blindness." She called gently as she sipped at her tea.

"Because I can never scare you. You always know where I am. You can find things that have been moved. Your eyes move about as if you are taking in your surroundings." Akio stated.

She nodded. "I can see nothing. I assure you. I however, must take precautions against my Fathers Royal guard, and My Mothers private six. They often whisper about killing me to please their Lord and Lady. It is always better to be prepared to run than to sit and die." She murmured softly.

Akio was silent for a moment. "There are whisperings of the Western Lord coming to visit. They are saying that He wishes to unite the Western and Northern Lands."

She grew still for a moment. "I have heard of these whisperings as well. That is what they are. Just whisperings. Mother and Father have no heir, and there is no way that they will risk dishonoring the Lord of the West by offering him a blind Mate." She murmured setting her cup down and taking up her chop sticks once more.

Akio cleared his throat and leaned forward. "I would not be dishonored if I were to have you for a Mate, Hitomi." He whispered so softly that only Hitomi could hear.

She smiled softly. "You have always been very kind to me Akio. I thank you for your kind words, but I cannot allow you to disgrace yourself like that. You will find a beautiful mate with pretty blue eyes, who can see, and raise your pups proudly. There is no need for you to lower yourself like that." She murmured.

Akio growled to himself. "I have seen you fight, have seen you move. You are not a weakling! You have battled, and held your own against the two of your Mothers Six! They had a hell of a time explaining just who they got their claw wounds from, and just why their hair was stained orange for three weeks. I still cannot believe you got that dye all over them." He chuckled lightly.

Hitomi gave a light laugh as well. "They were new, Akio. It was just luck that they happened to chase me into the silk rooms. I have been out of my rooms to long. It was very nice to lunch with you." She murmured softly, gathering her dishes, and leaving the room.

When Hitomi finally made it back to her personal rooms, she was silently fuming with anger. The maids had once again decided that they did not want her in the kitchen, so they had bared the door closed. She ended up having to use the back door to take care of her dishes. It was not as If she even took up that much space! She hardly came up to a healthy male's chest!

Huffing lightly with anger, she forgot herself, just for a moment, and let tears fill her eyes. She hated this place! Her own Mother spoke of her with disdain! It was not fair! She had been born like this! There was nothing she could do to make her eyes live once more!

In her flustered, tear filled anger, she was not paying attention to her surroundings, so when the deep male voice called out, she froze solid.

"You are Hitomi." It was a statement. Not a question. She had heard such a cold voice in many others, and she was highly confused as to who was in her rooms.

Flaring her nostrils, and planting her feet firmly on the ground, she was shocked to find that she did not know this male. His scent was completely new, as well as the strong steady beat of his heart. He sat near her left, on one of the many silk pillows that filled her bed chamber. Her body was instantly on alert. This Male had been quiet enough that she did not hear him in her coming into her rooms, and large enough to have such a strong heart. It had to be one of her Fathers Royal guard. But… they all knew her…

"Yes. I am Hitomi. Are you one of my Mothers Six? I had heard that she had replaced some of you. If you are here to kill me, let me assure you that it will not be an easy task." She snapped, in no mood to deal with anyone at the moment. She wanted to sit down, and have a good cry, and then go wander through the gardens for some time.

"If I wished you dead, you would already be so. I am Lord Sesshomaru of the West." The cold voice snapped right back.

At this statement, Hitomi instantly sobered. She had heard the whispers of the Western Lord coming, but she had never believed them! "Oh… Please forgive me My Lord. The Maids seem to think it fun to ridicule me." He said softly, taking a seat far from the man.

"Hn. Then it is true that you are blind." He stated coolly.

She grit her teeth. "Yes My Lord. From birth. Perhaps you would rather speak to my Father? I could request a Maid to show you to his study." She mumbled softly, raising a hand to swipe away a few stray tears.

"If this one wished to speak to your Father, I would have done so. This Sesshomaru only wished to see if the stories were true. A blind Demon." He scoffed, his tone taking on a slight hint of disgust. If she had not been so used to picking it out of conversations, she would have missed it.

At his comment, her anger swelled. "Yes. A blind Demon! How frightfully disgusting! Excuse me for tarnishing your presence My Lord. These are my private chambers you see, and I normally run from that hateful words to here. Now however! It seems that I must face them even in my bed chamber! If you are so disgusted with my presence Lord Sesshomaru, by all means, your leaving will not offend me." She called in a gentle voice, all of her anger tightly reigned in.

Sesshomaru watched the tiny woman before him with a mild case of curiosity. She was a tiny little thing, the crown of her head would barely reach the bottom of his chest plate. Her long jet black curls hung about her as if it were a shield. Her face was that of a Pixies. Her Jet black markings arching gracefully across each cheek, only one to his two. Sat in the middle of her forehead was the Northern Symbol, a solid black five point star. Her blinded eyes were settled near his direction, and it was obvious that she was angered.

He had meant to rile up the female, seeing her waltz into the room with hot tears streaking down her cheeks, and her small hands fisted in anger had been an odd sight. She moved about as if she knew exactly where she was going, and held her head high, as if defying some overbearing God. Yet she had spoken to him with such gentle tone, as if speaking to a wounded child. What an odd creature.

"This one will leave when he wishes." Was all he said as he resettled himself, tucking his empty sleeve into his lap. The missing arm was still a wound to his pride, but he could feel the tingle of regenerating deep in his flesh, another six months or so, and it would start forming once more.

She suddenly became aware of the lack of stimulation coming from the male in her chambers. She settled her palms on the floor lightly, and studied his form once more, the veins, and muscles slowly beginning to form a picture in her head. His Left arm was missing, and had been for quite some time… The blow that had taken it had been harsh, and brutal. Many of the blood vessels had been severed with jagged edges.

"You're missing an arm." She stated, nearly smiling to herself. An imperfect Demon being disgusted with another. How hypocritical. She could say with honesty, that she hated her race.

Sesshomaru nearly glared at the woman, and had to check once more that she was indeed blind. She wasn't even looking at him! But in the complete opposite direction! "How do you know about this one's missing limb Onna?" He demanded in a deep growl.

Hitomi only smiled. "Very odd for an imperfect Demon to call out another. Don't you agree, Lord Sesshomaru?" She demanded lightly, raising her palms from the floor, and settling them in her lap.

Sesshomaru was silent, his anger slowly mounting. A blind demon was all that the Northern lands had to offer him! He had not even bothered going and speaking to the Lord and Lady. If it were true that their only pup was blind, there could be no business deal made, but now, as he sat looking over his proposed offer, he began to think.

She was blind, yet she could easily see. She tried, very hard to ignore the scored words of others, but from what he could see, it was beginning to wear on her soul. Her body seemed to always curve in on its self, and her head was always held high with fake pride.

If he were to take her on as a Mate, the word of his choice would spread, and all would come to bear witness the Great Lords choice. When they saw her ability to see… He would grow in name, and she would bring followers to his Land. What Lord had a blind mate? No Lord.

Now, if she could battle… Without a second thought, he grasped candle stick from the small table beside him, and sent in flying towards the small woman.

She paused as an odd whistling came to her ears. He was throwing things at her now!? With a light growl, he lifted her hand just in time to catch one of her candle sticks. The long round body sliding through her pointer finger, and index finger, till she felt the cold metal brush lightly against her cheek.

"It is unfair to throw things at one who cannot see. Get out of my Chambers, I may not be loved by my Mother and Father, but I am still royal Blood. You are in _my_ chambers, and you have disrespected me. Leave now, Lord Sesshomaru." She snarled, finally having enough for that day, a she set the candle stick down in front of her.

Sesshomaru stood, and left her chambers instantly. His mind reeling with the sight of her quick reflexes, and haughty words. Never before had any dared to speak to him like that! Not even when he had been a pup. His Youkai had been powerful since the day he was born, and all near him felt it. He had always been treated as a deadly creature, having such a small woman, a blind one no less, order him from her chambers was a complexly new thing to him.

She waited till she was sure that he was gone, before she took up the candlestick and sent it hurdling across the room. She listened with satisfaction as it gave a deep thud, imbedding itself into the wall. Her anger bubbled it's way to the surface, and she could feel her inner beast clattering at it's well kept cage, begging to be let out so it could take them far away from all of these beings.

Once more, she denied its request for the millionth time in her life. Telling it that they had to prove to everyone around them that just because they had no sight, did not mean that they were weak. She did however not try to keep her anger at bay. With a quiet cry of outrage, she rose to her feet and started towards her garden. She had begged her Mother to give her just a tiny garden. It did not even have to look pretty. All she had wanted was a small pond with a bubbling stream, and a few fine scented flowers.

Instantly, her request had been denied. Her Mother too much of a Lady to say that she hated her own child, and instead saying that they did not have any spare men that could work on it. Her Mother hadn't even the kindness to gift her own child with a garden! So, she had traveled into town, and with the meager coin that she had managed to earn by washing dishes, and keeping after some of the children of the palace, and hired a team of three men to build her garden.

Those three and Akio were the only four beings in her life that had ever treated her as if she were a living creature, and not some uncouth beast! They often stopped by to see her, or she would often go into town and visit with them. They were Kitsune Brothers, Mitskuni, the youngest was a golden Kitsune and was three years older than Hitomi herself. He was a very sweet, quiet man that preferred gentle touches to manual labor.

Takashi the middle brother, was a red Kitsune, that unlike his younger brother, Loved to speak, and often formed long winded tales just to entertain Hitomi.

Mori was the oldest Brother, and even though Hitomi enjoyed his younger brothers, Mori was her favorite. He was a proud, large Kitsune that loved his Brothers dearly. He was a very family oriented Demon, and Hitomi admired his personality. When Mori had found out about the scorn given to her from her parents, he had instantly taken Hitomi in, and treated her as his own. It was an amazing thing for her to experience.

With a loud Huff, she settled herself near her small pond, and willed the gently bubbling of the water to calm her nerves. She was angered, yes, but it was not unjustly so. It was no surprise that things were beginning to get to her. This usually happened about a year or so, all of the hatred directed towards her would slowly wear her down till she could take no more. She would usually go into a good cry, throw some of her personal objects around, and then go into town to see Mitskuni, Takashi, and Mori. Usually Akio would find her and walk her into town, and even sometime purchase her lunch.

Angered tears streamed down her cheeks, and she swiped at them with anger. It was stupid to cry. Nothing was solved with womanly tears. Nothing at all. All that could be done, was to hope that the Lord of the West had left, and would stay gone.

Her right hand set out to dip her slim fingers in the freezing water of the pond before her. The soothing cold calmed her, and slowly her tears stopped. She could not allow her emotions to get the better of her like that! She had to be strong, cold, and distant. It did not matter if what she really wanted was to crumble to her knees, burst into tears, and beg her Father to take her into his arms and comfort her for the first time in her life. No. It did not mater, what she wanted.

She let her fingers splash about in the water as she sat in the slightly chilled fall air. First snow would be soon, and she wanted to make sure that her rooms were prepared for the cold winter months. Perhaps she would traveling town today, and fetch The Kitsune Brothers. They would gladly help her, so long as she promised to return to their home and have supper with them.

Nodding slightly to herself she decided that that was the best thing to do. Suddenly, a thought hit her. Did the Western Lord have to prepare for such a winter? After a moment, she smiled at her own stupidity. Of course he had to prepare his Palace for winter. From what the Kitsune Brothers told her, on clear days, The Western Palace could be seen clearly in the distance from town.

If that were true, and she had no doubts of it. The winter here, and there would be the same. Lots of snow, and very cold nights. The Lord though, did not have to hire people from town to help prepare for winter. He just had to command it and it would be done.

Sighing softly, she pulled her fingers from the water, and held them aloft to allow the water to drip from them. Now that she had calmed considerably, she could make the trek into town much easier. She had been saving all of her coin, and hoped that she now had enough to purchase a horse. A horse would make walking into town much easier.

Rising, she set out to the small gate that lead from her gardens to the main dirt path leading o the large sprawling village that was now her destinations. She didn't mind the walk, but had to be extremely carful to mind her surroundings. The rode often had debree from the forest on either side of it, fall into her path. It however, did not take her long to make her way into town.

The voices of the common soothed her nerves, and brought a small smile to her face. Most of the Demons living here did not know of her blindness, and if she was sure to keep her head down, and her paces even, she would never be discovered. Passing groups of children playing, and men working, she finally made it to the Kitsune home. She didn't even have to call out to her friends before she was scooped into the large, strong arms of Takashi.

"If it isn't my lovely Hitomi! I have missed you! What are you doing wandering about without a cloak? It is too old for you to be out with nothing but that thin Kimono!" The Kitsune called in his deep voice, as he held her to his chest.

Hitomi only smiled and clutched the male back. "I am sorry. Thing at the Palace have become increasingly worse so I left quickly, where are your Brothers? I have missed you all greatly." She stated in her gentle tone.

Takashi laughed deeply. "Mitskuni is off trying to court a young Panther, and Mori is inside preparing supper. Do say that you will stay and eat at least!" Takashi demanded as he pulled her into his home, and let the straw mat that covered the opening fall closed behind them.

"Of course I will stay. I do love Moris' cooking." She laughed, allowing the middle Brother to lead her to his oldest Brother, as soon as she was close enough, she was gathered into his lap.

"Hitomi. I have missed you, you should know better than to stay away for so long. I have found myself craving your scent." The massive male murmured into the skin at the bash of her throat.

Hitomi responded in the traditional Inu apology, by lapping at his cheek gently. "I am sorry Mori. Things have been hectic. The Western Lord appeared in my rooms today, and was disgusted with my state. It was very irritating." She murmured, bringing her finely clawed hands up to groom Mori.

The male beneath her went stiff. "What did the Western Lord want with you?" He demanded, his voice gruff.

She shrugged, "He stated that he wished to see if the stories were true. If the daughter of the Northern House was truly born blind. He apparently wished to create a bond with Our Palace, but since I am unable to see, he obviously has no choice but to forget his wants." She stated softly.

Takashi scoffed. "I do not see why you are so looked down upon. If you would just once, go to your Father, and tell him of yo ability to see, He would see just how wonderful you are! Hell! You kicked my ass last week over a damn sweet!" he nearly yelled.

This had always been a tender subject with the Kitsune Brothers. They did not see why she took the Scorn of her parents, with no argument. Why she refused to show any but them her true ability.

"It is not that simple Takashi. Even if I were to do what you ask of me, nothing would come of it. My Father is not the kind Northern Lord that you all know, but a cold hateful man. If I were to ever speak to him like you wish, he would kill me without a second thought. I do not wish to die. My hopes are that someday, I will be able to take a Mate, and move from the Cold words of my home." She spoke, relaxing her hands into her lap.

Mori made a sound of disgust in his throat. "He may be the Lord of these Land, but he is n more than a speck of dust in my eyes. For him, an Inu, to growl with disdain at his own pup is sickening!" The eldest brother snarled, his grip tightening on Hitomi.

It grew silent for a long while. "There is nothing to be done. I have some coin Brothers. I was wondering if perhaps you would take me to the stables, and aid me in finding a horse. As well as travel back to the Palace and help prepare my room for the coming winter." Hitomi murmured softly, reaching into her sleeve, and producing a worn leather pouch priming with gold coins.

Takahi laughed lightly. "This is why you have not come to see us. Cleaning dishes again Hitomi?" He teased lightly, as he pulled the pouch from her palm, and lifted her to her feet with gentle hands.

Hitomi smiled. "Yes, and even watching a few stray pups. Will it be enough?" She questioned lightly, having never bought something that would cost as much as horse.

Mori lifted himself from the ground with a chuckle. "I would imagine so. You should be able to get a fine saddle as well. I will have Mitskuni walk it to and from town, so It knows the way, and you will not become lost." He called as he guided Hitomi from the small home, and into the large, bustling Market.

The Market was her favorite place to go, even if it were a little hard for her to make out bodies. There were so many Demons at the Market that she could hide well, and did not really have t worry about her Fathers guards killing her in a place so public.

/

She was settled in her rooms, late that night, her belly full and her body relaxed. Mori had just left, and bid her good night, telling her that he would return early the next morning to finish preparing her rooms. They had nearly finished when the sun had set.

Sighing softly, she curled under her blankets, and instantly fell into slumber.

An odd scent filled her nose. That is wood burning. She groaned to herself softly, and pulled her blanket up to bunch over her nose. It did not help. Who was burning wood? A blast of heat suddenly stuck her, and she knew. Her rooms, they were on fire.

Reaching out, to the bedside table that she knew o be on her left, she grasped th only thing her Father had ever given her. A small, jeweled Tanto. He had given it to her on her sixteenth day of Birth. His exact word had been; "Your disgrace against the Northern lands may be ended with this."

She had known that he wished for her to end her own life, but she had taken the gift with tears of gratitude. She had thanked her Father for the gift, but had not thought of it as a killing device. She had thought of it as a gift, and simply that.

Standing, the tonto clutched in her slim fingers, she stumbled forward, as rage filled her system. This wasn't accident. She knew it in her heart. This was planned. Not thinking of anything but getting revenge, she moved forward, through flames that licked at her clothes, and smoke that filled her lungs.

With a deep snarl, she threw the door to her rooms open, and leapt from the room. "Did you hear that? Perhaps she is trying to fight off the flames now." A male voice snicker from around a corner little ways down the hall.

She knew this man. It was her Mothers fourth Guard. A snake youkai that called himself Kore made Tanoshī. He was a pig of a man! Rage leading her, she dashed forward, and before the man knew what was upon him, Hitomis small hand was plunged deep into his chest.

She stood for a moment. "You, and The royalties of this house have disrespected me for the very last time." She whispered, as he clutched at her forearm. With a growl, she ripped his beating heart from his chest, and squeezed it. It gave a sickening pop, and warm blood splattered on her face.

She could see the muscles of the Guard, one of her Fathers, the Snake had been speaking to twitching, the air in his lungs had frozen. Without a word, she sashed out, her claws sinking deep into his throat, curling her fingers, as he ripped everything she could grasp away.

He gave a gurgled screech, before slumping over dead at her feet. Tucking her Tanto into her obi, she reached down, and lifted the two men with ease. Tossing them over either shoulder, she turned and started towards The Lords, and Ladies Chamber.

Gone was the quiet, gentle Hitomi that had lived with the hatred for years. Now stood the true Powerful Inu that Hitomi was. Her breeding may have been imperfect, but she had taught herself the ways of battle. Listening and watching the soldiers of the Northern lands train. Studying the way their muscles moved, how they breathed.

She had practiced against the Kitsune Brothers, and had bested the all with time. She had kept this all secret, not wanting her Father to send his Guards after her all the quicker. Now, she did not care. This was the last push she had been able to stand.

Without pause, she shoved the door to the chamber open, and strolled inside. Her Mother let out a feared scream, and Her Father growled, neither knowing what had woken them. Hitomi let the bodies fall to the floor, reveling in the deep thud that they made. "Mother, your Fourth. Father, Your second." She stated, in a cold hard tone.

As candles were lit, her Father roared at the sight of his most hated Daughter standing before him and his Mates Futon. Two Guards dead at her Feet. Her small body, the snow white sleep wear upon her, stained with their fresh blood. Her Black curls hung free, and wild about her face. Her face was that of a beautiful Demoness, but as she stared directly into his own eyes, with her dead, grey ones, he felt nothing but disgust.

Her lips pulled back to show her perfect teeth in a snarl. "I have brought you your guards. Killed by my own hand. They have set my own rooms a blaze." She snarled, her slim shoulders shaking with barely controlled rage.

Minuo, Lord of the Northern lands only scoffed. "Do not spout your lies to me disgusting pup! Be glad I do not kill you by my own hand this night!" The large man snarled, rising from his bed, and standing before his unwanted child.

His words did not hurt her. They only made her smile slightly. "Lies Father… Lies. Tell me Father… What is it like having a child that you so with to kill, but knowing you cannot because that would bring dishonor to your name?" She questioned, her hand running lovingly over her gifted Tanto.

Minuo was shocked for a moment. "You are a disgrace to this Lords name, and Bloodlines! It is sickening to see you!" He snarled.

She smiled once more. "Do you wish to know what I believe is sickening, Father? I believe it is sickening for a Father to scorn his own Pup because of something that he had no control over. Tell me. Do you know what it is like to never know what your own Mother looks like? Your own Father? To never see their faces?" She questioned once ore, ignoring her Mothers mewling cries.

"I care not for what you believe is sickening, you ungrateful Pup!" He bellowed, his anger rising.

"You know, when I was a child. I came up with a picture of you and Mother in my head. Mother was the most beautiful thing I had ever known. Her Hair long, and the color of rich forest earth. Her yes a beautiful Green. You… You were no less than a god in my eyes. The strongest demon known in all of Japan. Strong shoulders. Kind blue eyes. Long black hair. I worshiped you. My childish mind concocting fantasies where you and Mother would come to me, and tell me that you never meant such cold words or hateful growls. You would take me up on your shoulders, and allow me to spend time with you." She murmured, her smile turning to a frown.

"Do you wish to know what you look like now? Mother looks the way scum on pond smells. Her hair has shifted from it's beautiful brown, to disgusting green. Her eyes are the ugliest color I have ever imagined. You… You look the way the rotted meat I had to pick from the rubbish bin not only smells, but tastes. For an Inu to toss away a child of their own blood. You are both disgusting creatures." The nearly mumbled, noticing how her Fathers heart sped up just slightly.

Minuo was silent for a very long time, his mind trying to come up with some type of retort. He could not. His daughter spoke of a great wound that was deep on her soul. No matter how he tried, his instincts screamed for him to act as the Father that he should be, should have always been. He refused to listen to them. His child was a weak, blind, sickly disgrace.

"I care not for your words, or how you view me or my Mate. You are a runt that does not deserve the breath you draw." He stated, his voice that of ice.

She listened to his words, with a straight face. Stepping forward, she reached out a tiny hand, and clutched the front of her Fathers sleep wear. Moving forward even farther, she allowed her cheek to come to rest against his lower chest. The first time she had ever touched her Father. Sighing lightly, she slid the Tanto from her obi and pressed it against his stiff palm. The jeweled sheath cold and unforgiving. "Then kill me. Kill this runt that is not worthy of your care or compassion, you love and understanding. Be rid of the disgrace I bring upon you and Mother. I can stand this no longer. An Inu is meant to have pack, to have others. I have no one of my own blood that wishes me near. This is no way to live, Father. This is hell." She whispered, turning her nose into him and inhaling deeply.

Minuo could hear that his Mate had quieted, she was no longer crying, but silent, waiting for him to make a decision. The Tanto sat in his palm, cold, and deadly. A simple flick of his wrist and the disgrace of the Northern Lands would be gone. Within a few years, a century or so, she would be nothing more than a well forgotten memory. But, as she leaned against him, taking in his scent, him mind faltered for just a moment. What was she asking? For him to kill her, to be the hand that ended his own pups' life.

She waited, her breathing even, her mind, and heart detached from her body. This would be the night she died. The night that her misery would end. She accepted this. Such a sick thought, her mind registered. It mattered not. She would so be away from her body, and no one could judge her any longer.

Minuo closed his fingers about the Tanto, and pulled it from his Pups hand. She stiffened, only slightly against his chest. Bracing for the blow that was to come. He waited for the pungent scent of fear to lift from her skin, but was nearly shocked when there was nothing but the quiet, bitter scent of sadness emanating from her pale flesh. Before he could second guess himself, he unsheathed the blade with a flick of his thumb, and buried in deep into his pups belly.

Pain ripped through her body, and with a slight gurgled cough, blood spilt from her lips. Her hands tightened on her Father, as tears of some type of emotion filled her eyes. The blood bubbled up once more, this time, flying violently from her mouth. Her knees gave out, and her body collapsed to the floor. The Tanto still firmly in her belly. Breathing became hard, and she could feel on odd coldness seeping into her flesh.

This was death. This coldness. This horrifying, un wanted feeling. It scared her. She was scared. She did not wish to die alone. Her mind tried, desperately so, to pull an image of the Kitsune Brothers. It could not. It was dying. Dying with no one. Dying alone. She drew a deep breath. "I loved you so much Father, Mother. It… It had always… Been a dream of… mine… to be near with you… To groom you… To take meals with you…" She rasped out, her mind trying to keep alive. Doing all that it could to keep from shutting down. It was not really even aware of what it was saying.

Minuo felt a sharp pang in his chest as he looked down at his dying pup. Her words had struck a chord with the Inu instincts deep inside of him. His Pup… He had just killed his own pup.

"Such a lovely birthday gift… To… to… be taken away… from so much hatred." She murmured on a ragged breath, and with a last struggling effort, she drew one more breath. It shuttered out of her with a stream of blood, and she was gone, her sole no longer living.

"Her Birthday… Minuo… It is the day of her one hundred and fiftieth year." His mate called from her place on the bed, a hand covering her mouth.

This last bit of information tore Minuo in two. His instincts rising, and his logical side battling. He had killed his own pup on her day of birth. What had he done?!

"Do not act so foolish Minuo. You know what you have done. Murdered your own Pup." A cold, hard voice called from his left.

Looking up, The Great Lord of the Northern Lands saw the cold, ever fearsome Lord of the West Sesshomaru, standing in the door way to his rooms. He had stayed the night at the Palace, his reason being that he wished to discus the bond between their lands. He wore only a simple pair of Hakma upon his legs, the rest of his body bare.

Instantly, Minuos eyes fell on the stump that was Sesshomarus' left arm. Such a weakness, but the Lord was even more fear some that Minuo himself. He was a deadly creature, whose Youkai milled about him where ever he went. Thick, and nearly choking in the air. His missing limb did nothing to damper the fear that followed his every step. Clutched in his right hand was an all-powerful blade. The Tenseiga. The resurrecting blade.

"It would not be outside of my rights to kill you. Any Inu who has killed his own blood goes against the very primal law of the Inu clans." Sesshomaru stated, moving forward. His voice was cold, and his face held no emotion.

Minuo bristled at his words. "She was a disgrace against my Lands. I have not over crossed any laws!" The man bellowed, moving to stand in front of his mate. His ever restrained beast roaring at its Masters words.


	2. Revival

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stopped next to the tiny corpse of the blind girl. He could not explain why he had even ventured from his rooms this night. The screaming, and bellowed orders of the servants trying to vanquish the fire that had started, must have caught at least a small amount of his curiosity. Just as this pup had.

The great Lord could not deny the fact that he saw a kindred spirit in the girl. He had grown up in a similar fashion. His Mother and Father cold, and unforgiving towards him. This small girl also held a very large disability. Just as he had for years now.

Glaring at the soul collectors of death, He slashed them away with one clan swipe. Everyone in the room waited as the small body took a meek little breath. Other than that, and the small sound of her ill formed heart beating, she still appeared to be dead.

"Has… Has it worked?" Hitomis Mother questioned. Tubsuki had not cared for her Pup, but to see her tiny form laying in its own blood, made her sick.

"I fear, whatever you have done, has worked." Hitomi called softly, slowly getting to her feet. With limp hands, she pulled the blade from her gut, not even wincing as a spatter of blood covered the floor before her.

Sesshomaru could say with honesty, he had never seen one look so haggard. Her night clothes had been so badly frayed about her belly that the thin material hung open, just barely covering her breasts. Her stance was off kilter, her left leg refusing to support her weight. Her shoulders were stooped, and her face clear of any emotion. Even as the wound over her stomach sealed closed, leaving behind a deep purple scar.

Blood was caked about her lips, and throat. The slowly drying blood flickered in the candle light, giving her pail skin a dirty brown pallor. Her black curls hung about her tiny frame, matted against her body with blood. Her right hand clutched the Tanto, and hung limply at her side.

Sesshomaru simply turned, and began to walk away. "Come." Was all the powerful male called as he left the room.

It took Hitomi a moment to realize that the Western Lord was speaking to her. Her instincts were in a rage, and they were all clamoring at the single worded command that he had given her. Slowly, she trailed after him, her left leg barely cooperating with her commands. She had lost quite a bit of blood. Stomach wounds tended to do that.

Leaving her Parents room, she trailed after Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Her inner eye studying his muscles, and strong heard. He was quite a bit ahead of her, but not too far that she could not find him in all of the running bodies that were around her. They were all screaming, hearts aflutter.

Only the Western Lord was not affected by the Chose. His heart never quickened, never slowed. Just the same rhythmic steady beating. It was fascinating to watch.

Vaguely, she registered that her rooms were still ablaze, but the fire was slowly being quenched. The entire palace was in no danger. Her rooms though. Everything that she had collected in her entire life. It was all gone. Nothing but the sheath less Tanto that hung from her hand, could she call hers. It was a horrifying, thought.

None the less, she trailed after the Lord, and ignored all that was going on around her. Her eyes, ears, everything that was _her_ was focused solely on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and his ever steady heart. She mind seemed to be half alive, half head. She thought of nothing. Not the reason as to why he lived once more, not why she was following a highly dangerous demon. Nothing.

What the organ did do however, was kick up her senses. He could hear everything going on around her for miles. Everyone in the village was slowly beginning to rouse. Whispering of the fire at the Palace. A heard of dear were grazing in the far off mountains. Their gentle calls riling up her instincts even more. She would need to eat soon.

Her taste had amplified as well. Her parted lips brew meek little pants of air. The taste of burnt wood, and sweaty bodies hung thick all around her. Her blood was a sharp tang against her tongue. She spit, uncaring of anything, but the Heart that was before her, and getting the taste of her blood off of her tongue.

She drew near the now waiting Lord, and came to a stop, just behind him. Her body swayed, but she managed to stay up right. She sniffed the air, and quickly regretted it as a small amount of smoke filled her nose. She coughed lightly, and whatever blood that had been left in her throat made its way up, and spilled over her lips. She nearly winced as the sticky liquid rolled down her throat slowly.

Sesshomaru turned and looked down at the small woman who had followed his command. She staggered before him, her eye lids half closed. More blood slipped from her mouth, dripping down her throat, and rolling unimpeded between her breasts. If Sesshomaru was some other demon, in an unknown setting, she would make a strangely beautiful sight. Her skin was white has his own hair when the sun was not shining on it. The blood and her black curls made her skin nearly glow.

"Do you poses any belongings that have not been burned?" He demanded in short, cold tones. Now that he had the Daughter of the North, he planned to take her back to his own holdings.

Her mind worked fr a moment, processing his question. Shegave a small curt nod, and lifted her Tanto. Her hand shook. She pointed towards the stables, and slowly moved past The Lord. She would show him her new horse.

Walking slowly, she paused for a moment, and looked back over her shoulder. With a flick of her Tanto, she motioned the Lord forward. He followed with easy grace.

The trek to the stables was long, but once they were inside the large building, Sesshomaru understood her want. He followed the staggering girl to the very last stall, and held inside was a beast if Sesshomaru had ever seen one.

The horse stood at least seventeen hands high, and was sheer muscle. Its pelt was as black as her own hair. As soon as they approached, his gave a high pitched scream and reared back, flailing its massive hooves in the air. It forced its breath through its nose, and gave another scream as it settled its hooves once more. This was her horse? An untrained beast?

He made to draw her back as she opened the gate to its pin with a small amount of fumbling, but went still as the horses' eyes settled on its mistress. It was as if the sight of her had set a spell. Instantly, its breathing calmed, and it went quiet. Her small hand came to rest on its muzzle and to Sesshomarus mild surprise, it leaned into her hand.

She moved to the side of the massive beast, and lifted a saddle, and all of its tack. He did not try to help her ready her horse, simply stood and watched. It took some time for her to prepare her companion, but was much quicker than Seshomaru had expected, she now stood before him, reins clutched in her right hand, Tanto in the other.

"Hnn. You will wait for this One outside." Was all he said before turning on his heel and leaving the Stables.

Hitomi gave a curt nod, her mind not quite realizing that the Lord was already gone. All that it knew, was that Sesshomaru had become her Alpha. She could not quite recall when, but he was responsible for returning her to life. Who else but the one to do such a thing, would give her orders? She had never had an Alpha before. Alpha meant pack. She had no pack.

Tugging the reins to her horse, she left the stables. The fire had calmed, and things were slowly beginning to settle down. This meant nothing to her raging senses, and numbed mind. Someone could attack her at any moment. As soon as she got on her steed, she would truly be blind. Only her sense f hearing left.

He nickered softly at her as she leaned into his side. This had been the cheapest horse, all because he was just a little brash. A two year old well bread war horse. The man who had regretfully sold them the animal, had profusely apologized for his behavior. Saying that the beast had been through two great Human battles, and seen much carnage. Even animals could be affected my war it seemed. She had given him the name Kemono, for he truly was a beast, but he was a very loving creature. You just had to look a little deeper.

Standing outside, the breeze kicked up slightly, rustling her hair, and bringing with it w=the scent of her new Alpha. Instantly, she searched out his heartbeat, and was pleased to find that he was much more near than she had expected. Brows furrowed slightly, and she padded the loosened dirt beneath her bare feet into a hard pact. His vibrations, and image became much clearer. Another thing she could not stand. Loose dirt.

"Come, Hitomi." Sesshomaru called, returning to her side. When she mounted her horse, she struggled slightly, but after her second attempt, she settled herself in her saddle, and clicked her tongue at her pet once more. The trek to the Western lands was made.

/

She sat quietly, her back to a wall, her senses roaming. The week at this new Palace had been no better than her life at home. In fact, she would even go so far as to say it was worse! The scored whispers, and flat out snaps of dislike from the Western people were just as harsh. Now though… she did not have Akio, or the Kitsune Brothers to help ease the hatred that battered her from all sides.

So odd, none of the Demons here knew her. They knew the basics yes, but nothing else. They knew that she was the daughter of the Northern Lands, knew that she was a sickly blind thing, but nothing else. So quick others passed judgment, with no cause at all.

If she were to have been blinded from a great and fearsome battle, all would speak, and treat her with respect. They would not _dare_ to speak to her as they now did. But, she had been born a blinded pup. A perfect outlet to take frustrations out on. It was quite irritating.

So now she hid. Her room, that Lord Sesshomaru had given her, was a guest chamber, not Far from the Lords very own. The small rooms consisted of a sleeping chamber, and a bathing chamber. Her bed wa not a raised futon, but one settled firmly on the floor. This fact bothered her none. Even in sleep, she was aware of her surroundings. The only slight down fall, was that few slept in this Palace, and constantly through the night, she would be woke by a servant passing, or Guard on patrol. Their vibrations waking her always with a violent start.

She sighed lightly to herself, and allowed her head to fall back against the wall she leaned against. She hated herself for hiding from the hateful words. It made her feel weak, but what else was she to do? She did not know where anything was in this place. Her own home, she had grown used to its layout, knew where anything and everything was. Now, she had not a clue.

This face frustrated her slightly, but she dared not ask for any to show her about the Palace. With her luck, whoever she had asked would lead her somewhere, and then leave her on her own. Not a situations she wanted to be in. She would rather be left in a forest in mid-winter, than to be left in a room full of hateful, ever perfect Demons!

She snorted lightly at her own wayward thoughts, and resettled herself. Better to be here, and alone, than out there and scorned. Her attention was instantly caught at the pair of small feet trotting towards her rooms. A child? She studied he fidgeting creature that stood just outside the door, It was definitely a child. The size was small.

She waited for the knock that was sure to come, but when it didn't, and all she could hear was the hammering of the tiny heart she smiled. "You may come in. I do not mind." She called. Properly just a curious pup wanting to see what being blind looked like.

A few moments later, the screen slid open, and Hitomi was blasted with the scent of human overlaid heavily with Inu scent. A human? What in the… Why was a human in a demon holding? Not that she minded. Humans were an odd lot, but they usually kept to themselves.

The child slowly shuffled forward, closing the door in its wake. The sharp tang of nervousness filled her nose, and she smiled. "There is no need to worry. I will not harm you." She murmured lightly, lifting her head, and studying the creature that had so skittishly entered her rooms.

"Rin will get in trouble for being here…" A small, girlish voice called, arms twisting about in front of her in the oddest fashion.

Ah! A little girl! "Rin will? I hope you do not mind my asking Little one, rut who is Rin?" Hitomi questioned, arching a brow, and cocking her head slightly to the left.

"This is Rin." The small girl called, motioning to her chest, with large, exaggerated movements.

She gave a small bob of her head. "Ah! I see! Well, why would Rin be in trouble for being here?" She asked lightly, motioning to one of the many silk pillows that she knew to be near her.

Slowly, the little girl took up a cushion. "Jaken said to keep away from you. That you were… odd." She called, childish tones filling the air, and soothing Hitomi.

"Hmm. Well, do _you_ think I am odd, Little one?" She asked softly, leaning her head back once more against the wall.

She was quiet, and Hitomi could nearly see the gears turning in the child's head. "Well… Rin doesn't know you yet. Jaken says that you cannot see." She prattled off, her tension slowly dying down.

Hitomi smirked. "Jaken would be correct. I was born without sight." Hitomi murmured lightly. Her head lifting once more, to show the child the proof of all Hitomis problems.

Rin pulled in a little gas of air, and Hitomi couldn't hold back the giggle as the child lifted her hand, and waved it about in front of her face. Gently reaching out, Hitomi caught her raised wrist. "Not enough proof just by looking, Little one?" he called lightly, laughing once more.

Rin ducked her head, and blushed lightly. "If… If you cannot see… how did you catch Rins hand?" She demanded lightly, tugging on her captured wrist.

Hitomi released it. "My eyes may not work, but I can see you perfectly well." Hitomi murmured, lowering her voice, a secretive smile on her face. Her words were said so quietly, that no one but Rin heard. Bringing her finger up to her lips, Hitomi smiled. "Our little secret?" she questioned.

Rins mouth popped open. "You are sharing secrets with Rin?" The little girl demanded in an adorable whisper, her heart quickened with excitement.

Hitomi forced a straight face, holding back a wide smile herself. "Of course! I'll keep it a secret that you came to see me, and you keep my sight a secret. Deal?" She demanded, offering her hand for Rin to shake.

When the little girl accepted, a flood of an unfamiliar emotion hit Hitomi. The feeling of the slightly smaller hand with in her own, sent a jolt directly up her spine. The sensation was so intense, that she pulled her hand away with a sharp intake of breath.

For a moment it was silent, both females staring at each other with wide, shocked eyes. Slowly, Hitomi settled her hand back into her lap. "Perhaps… Perhaps Jaken was correct. Why don't you go play now Rin." It was not a suggestion, but a gently given command.

Hitomi did not acknowledge when the girl finally did leave. She was at a loss as to what had just transpired. Perhaps she was o odd for anything to get along with her, Demon, Human or otherwise. That was perfectly fine. Hitomi did not mind being alone. To simply sit and take in her surrundings.

As a child, she had done a lot of this, sitting silently, and observing everything around her. The world could be a truly beautiful place when you did not move, and you listened. So, that was what she did. For the rest of the afternoon, and well into the night, she sat and observed the world around her.

The gentle noises of everyday life was fascinating to her. Often, when she sat like this, she caught herself envisioning what things looked like. Many times, she had been asked how she knew what colors were. At first, she could not give a direct answer.

She was not stupid. She knew that apples were red, grass was green, the sky blue. But what did they appear to be in her mind's eye? For her, red was a deep, dark color. She often associated this color with violence, mistreatment, and rudeness. It was not a pleasant color in the least. Green was a rich color, associated with life, and happiness. Whenever she had imagined anyone, they had always had green eyes. It was such a kind color.

Reaching up, she ran a hand through her hair, and held her breath for a moment, her ears searching for any noise coming from the Palace. There were a few servants still moving about the west wing, and a guard was patrolling a few halls down. Now would be a perfect time to make some food.

Standing, she slowly made her way to the door, and into the hall. The silence was filled with the sound of sleep. Heartbeats at a resting pace, blood flowing more slowly. It was a peaceful noise.

She made her way slowly through the halls, her nose leading her in the direction of food. It was not hard to find the kitchens. They were two very large rooms, filled with covered food, and fresh ingredients. What did take her some time however, was finding the rice and tea. The tea sets were set in a large cabinet, and she had to feel multiple for the least wanted set.

Finally finding all that she needed, she began to make her food. It was a quiet, simple task, so when footsteps sounded from the hallway, she quickly cleaned up her mess. It was probably a kitchen maid wondering what was going on… If only the supposed kitchen maid did not have the large body, and strong hear that Hitomi had come to know as her Alphas.

Grinding her teeth, she realized just how screwed she was. Wonderful. Sesshomaru was heading her way, and here she was, in his kitchens, making herself some food. No doubt she would be punished. Silently accepting her fate, she put her rice into a small bowl, and pored herself a cup of tea.

Sesshomaru entered the kitchens, fully prepared to reprimand whoever as inside for being there at this hour, but when he whirled about the corner, into the darkened room, he gave pause. A tiny figure was curled over a bowl of white rice, and plain tea. The set that was used was one of Jaken least favorite. Hitomi was staring him dead in the eye, her shoulders arched inward, her hair falling about her, once more acting as a shield.

"What are you doing?" He demanded in sharp tones, moving farther into the darkened rooms. His hand folding into his sleeves.

Hitomi shifted slightly, her face blanking, and her body going straight. "I am eating My Lord." She murmured softly. She had never backed down from anyone, and she was not about to start now. No matter how her instincts commanded.

Sesshomaru took in the "meal" before Hitomi. "Hnn." He sated, enjoying how she did not back down from him. She had pride. He would give her that.

"Why do you not take meal when it is prepared?" He questioned.

She had to fight back the urge to puff out her cheeks like a child. "I do not wish to take meal near scorned words. If you wish it, I will take my meal else ware." She called gently, picking up her meal, and moving to rush past the great Lord.

Retreat was always better than staying and being killed. Her small hear froze in her chest as the large Inu grasped her firmly by the arm, and growled lowly in his throat. "You will tell this Sesshomaru what you meant by scorned words." He commanded.

Hitomi crumbled under her beasts will, and cocked her head to the right, baring her throat to Sesshomaru. A sickeningly small whine slipped from her throat, begging forgiveness. "Inu are not know to me for being kind. They all whisper words of disdain. It would have been better if you would have just let me die." She whined softly, trying to escape his grasp.

Sesshomaru paused at her words, and pulled a deep breath. She smelled as a scared young woman should, but there was another odd scent about her. He drew another breath just to be sure. She smelled as a Beta would after being reprimanded. A light, nearly sweet sent that was meant to sooth a raging Alpha. Moving forward, he tugged at the shoulder of her sleep wear.

A shocked gasp escaped her, and her dishes slipped from her hands. Rice and tea scattered about their feet. Sesshomaru ignored her protesting, and trailed his nose along her throat. Yes. She considered him her Alpha.

Confusion hit her like a kick to the midriff. She had never been this near another Inu. Mori had often done the same thing, but never an Inu. She did not know what to do! Panic spiked, closely followed my fear. She had never been taught the ways of pack!

Sesshomaru sensed her scattered emotions, and let a deep, soothing noise slip from his throat. She had deemed him worthy enough to be her Alpha, but she had no idea what it was to be with pack. Such an odd, little creature. Her emotions soothed, just slightly at his noise, so he continued his perusal of her scent.

She held the scent of fresh fall rains, and the soothing scent of dew dropped mornings. It was a fine scent in its self, but something underneath that… Stepping forward, he pinned her hip against the stone counter at her side, his nose pressing against her throat.

Underneath her baser scent, there was the sharp smell of power. The only thing he could think of to compare was the scent of lightning. Pulling back from her slightly, he studied her side profile. Her eyes were clamped shut, and her small body trembled in his grasp. Her main of black curls hung over his shoulder. Upon her cheeks, and between either brow, her markings. A single stripe curled, and looped its way across her cheeks. Set between her brows was a five point star. The color of her mars her he very same as her eyes, a darker, milky gray.

Her ears, like his came to points. Unlike his, on the tip of her ear was a piercing hat had gone unnoticed. It was crafted of fine metal, it shape that of a Kitsune god. This face caused him to wonder. Kitsune were not religious creatures, and often looked to this god as nothing more than an all-powerful trickster. They often made trinkets and those who were deemed worth, and had enough Kitsune power, were gifted with them.

This woman was obviously Inu. He had never heard of any but a Kitsune being permitted a gift such as that. "A Kitsune God. Where did you acquire such a thing?" He demanded in slightly gentler tones.

She went still at his question, her confusion doubling. "My only friends are Kitsune Brothers My Lord. I have been taught the ways of Kitsune magic. I was gifted the earing little over sixty years ago." She whispered lightly, trying to still her trembling.

Sesshomaru listened to her gentle tone, something akin to surprise made him wonder. "You have the ability to perform Kitsune magic. Explain." He demanded, stepping away from her, and pulling her from the room. The food that she had been making forgotten.

Hitomi stumbled along after the Lord, and whn he pushed open a door, and sat her infront of a table, her heart was beating fast. No one but The Kitsune had ever touched her like that! No one had wanted to have any physical contact with her!

"You will explain how you have the ability to control Kitsune power." Sesshomaru commanded in a firm tone.

Hitomi fidgeted, her mind scrambling, her emotions and sensations at war. No one of her own breed ever wanted to be close to her. But this Lord… Lord Sesshomaru had not only been close to her, but had taken in and studied her scent!

"I… I was taught to control the magic by three Kitsune Brothers. Mori Hasamani, Takashi Hasamani, and Mitskuni Hasamani. They taught me their magic ways, and I taught them f reading, science and listening." She whispered.

She had not expected the Lord to know the ear ring. In fact, she expected no Inu to know it. It was shaped after a Kitsune god. What need would an Inu have for such a being? No one had known of her magic studies, and none knew anything of her teachings. The Western Lord had been the first to notice such a small, but wonderful item.

"You are Inu. Inu lack the ability to control the magic used by a Kitsune." He stated, his tone taking on a hard edge.

Hitomi ducked her head, and nodded slightly. "That fact is true for_ normal_ Inu, My Lord. I… I have developed… ways to cope with my blindness. My hearing is extremely sensitive… I am able to hear he heart with in your chest, the blood in your veins. The guards on patrol on near the Palace gate. I simply listened to how the Kitsune body made its noises, and forced my body to mimic them." She whispered.

Sesshomaru arched a brow at his new Beta. "You can hear the guards." It was not a question, but a statement.

She nodded once more. "Yes My Lord. Just as clear as I can hear you." She mumbled.

She was slowly beginning to calm. The Lord did not seem a threat. She was sitting across from her, one leg propped up, his only wrist resting on his knee. He was relaxed, heart the ever steady beat. She allowed the simple noise to sooth her. If the Lord wanted her dead, surely, she would already be so.

"You taught the Kitsune of learning. I was un aware that you were tutored." He stated. He had been under the impression that The Northern Lord and Lady wanted nothing to do with their scorned pup. Why go to the trouble of teaching something that was unwanted?

She slowly lifted her head. "I was not the pup being tutored, but many pups of the Palace. One could say that I stole my lessons." She said softly, a small smile directed at the man across from her. She was trying, desperately so, to forge at least some kind of bond with him.

Sesshomaru felt his other brow raise. "You stole lessons." Statement. Not fact. He was pleased with her clever whit. Something the Foxes taught her no doubt. Perhaps, he would allow her to think him her Alpha. He had done much of the same thing with Rin, and he could not say that he was not pleased with the child. So long as she kept up with her lessons that is. He nearly smiled at the thought of Rin

She nodded, and her smile grew just slightly. "Yes. I did not even have to leave my rooms. I could just sit, and listen as the many teachers went on with their lessons." She called.

"Hnn." Sesshomaru stated. "Why do you take meal in the dead of night?" He questioned. Now that she was calmed slightly, perhaps he could question her about herself.

"Well… As yu can plainly see… I am without sight. An imperfect demon. Others… Whisper about me. They are most unkind. Why subject myself to such thing if it is unnecessary? I also do not know my way to the Dining area." She stated softly, her left hand reaching up to run through her curls.

Sesshomaru sat for a moment. Of course she did not know her way. He had never thought about the fact that she would need a guide. What it must be like to have to depend on another for something so basic as sight.

"This one will show you the way at first meal. This Sesshomaru wonders. Have you ever taken your true form?" He questioned, watching as she began to groom herself, her small finger running through inky black curls.

She paused in her menstruations and slowly shook her head. "No to either My Lord. Even if I did now his way… I do not wish to take m meal surrounded by words of disgust. I thank you for your kind offer, and for taking pity on this impurity, but there is no need." She whispered softly. "As for my true form, I was born, just as any other pup. In the form of my great beast. Although I did take much longer to master my humanoid form, I have learned. I have had no purpose to revert to my baser form since then." She stated, returning to her grooming.

"You will accompany This One to all meals. My presence alone should deter any low whispers of disdain. I will not budge on this. As for your baser form. What of the moon ceremony? Surly you have attended." He continued.

She took his command in stride, and simply nodded. "I have never attended a rising moon ceremony. One must be invited before one may attend." She stated in her ever gentle tones.

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to growl. What Father did not invite his Pup to a rising of the moon ceremony!? Disgust filled his chest, but his face stayed its cold mask. A rising of the moon ceremony was a scared ritual for all Inu. Every new moon, one took to its baser form, and sung to the empty skies. Calling for the moon to return safely from its travels. It was Inu nature, and yet. This barely Pup, barely woman had never been.

"The new moon is a Fortnight from this date. You have an invitation from This Sesshomaru himself. For a Pup never to attend a moon rising ceremony. It is un heard of." He concluded.

Happiness filled Hitomi at his words, and finally, she let go of the late f her restraints. Perhaps. If only for this night. She could speak to anther Inu as a person and not an imperfect item.

**Okay. So since my first chapter got some good reviews. Here's the second. I feel that Sesshomaru is slightly out of character, and for that I am sorry. I just feel that for this story, he may be just _slightly _kinder. He sees a kindred spirit on Hitomi, and lest face it. For such a young girl to have no pack… What is an Alpha to do!? XD Hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you want to see happen. The next chapter cannot be written without a prompt. The quicker you review, and tell me a prompt, the quicker I can start writing!**


End file.
